The following invention relates generally to devices for storing and reeling garden hoses, particularly hoses of the type which are flat in the absence of fluidic pressure. More particularly, a hose reel instrumentality is provided which allows utilization of the hose when all or a portion of the hose has been paid out from the storage reel, and when the hose is to be stored after use, the water is automatically forced out of the hose and automatically rewound on an associated supporting drum of the hose reel.
For yard maintenance, irrigation and watering of the yard by means of a hose has been a longstanding solution to the problem of facile liquid deployment to area remote from the water source. However, the usage of watering hoses to solve the irrigation problem has provided a problem in and of itself, to wit: the storage and transport of the hose before, during and after use. When using the hose with a lawn sprinkler for example, it is common practice to leave the hose in its last position after the irrigation has been completed, and the hose therefor may tend to be obscured by the grass and terrain associated therewith, serving as an impediment to foot traffic and providing exposed hose portions which can be damaged by the passage of yard and garden implements such as lawnmowers, tillers, and the like.
While various devices have been created in the past to facilitate the rapid storage of such garden hoses, none have provided total response to the needs of the user for any of a plurality of reasons and none therefor have gained acceptance in the market place; thus, a longstanding yet heretofor unsatisfied need still exists for the apparatus according to the instant application as disclosed herein.
The following citations reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as these citations appear to be germane to the process at hand. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,441,572, France; 2,629,630, Roark; 2,887,121, Magee; 2,907,534, Benstein; 3,388,716, Wilson; 3,715,526, Blanch et al; 4,206,688, Hechler, IV.
The patent to Hechler, IV reflects the most recent prior art attempt to address the longstanding need for hose reel assemblies and includes a hose having one end 31 centrally disposed on the reel for coupling to a source of water and an internal hub section 36 adapted to receive wraps of the hose thereupon. An outlet 18 allows another end 24 of the hose to be unwrapped from the hub 36 and an intermitently operated squeegie unit 18 cooperates with the hose end 24 for removal and insertion therebetween so as to remove water from the hose when being reeled back on to the hub. The reel operation is manual and occurs through the rotation of the handle 22. It is required that in use, the Heckler device must be completely unwound.
Roark teaches the use of an oxygen acetylene hose reel including a spring associated with a drum upon which the hose is wrapped to become tensioned as the hose is paid out, the spring working against a ratchet member sensitive to centrifugal force for engagement. The structure is specifically designed for non-compressible solid hose and accordingly the associated complex network pipe fittings makes the device substantially more complicated than the instant application.
Benstein teaches the use of an overhead hose reel which includes first and second rollers (FIG. 3) to facilitate the deployment of the hose without undue friction and abrasion being mamnifested upon the hoses.
France teaches the use of another form of pawl and ratchet mechanisms and the remaining citations show the state of the art further.
By way of contrast, the instant application is distinguished over the known prior art by the provision of a hose reel assembly including a drum adapted to receive a plurality of hose wraps thereon, the hose being formed from material which can be stored in a flat condition, the drum assembly capable of receiving a substantial amount of hose thereon, greater than the prior art, and adequate clearance being provided so that when only a portion of hose is unreeled from the mechanism the device will still allow the hose to be operatively used. In addition, a centrally disposed swivel allows communication of fluid from a water spigot or the like to the hose contained on the drum by means of a radially extending flexible hose section translating thereafter into a longitudinally extending hose section disposed along an outer periphery of the hose supporting drum capable of passing fluid therethrough to the hose that is to be deployed. A novel ratchet and pawl mechanism is associated with the instant application which works against spring tensioning of the drum so that the facile deployment and retraction of the hose can be effected without excessive forces being imposed on the hose itself. A novel support spindle for the drum is disclosed which includes a stationary segment and a rotating segment which carries the drum thereon, appropriate bearings extending between the stationary and rotating segments of the axle and further additional bearings being provided along relatively moving surfaces for the minimization of friction. The outlet of the hose reel where a hose end is disposed includes a squeegie mechanism which removes water from within the hose prior to storage so that the device may be kept in cold climates outdoors without the worry of having the hose burst due to expansion of the water when freezing. The squeegie mechanism includes a resilient damping instrumentality calibrated to be overridden by fluid is flow pressure common to most water systems, but in the absence of ambient water pressure, the squeegie device is enabled. The housing associated with the reel is non-light transmissive to retard the effects of ultraviolet raidation upon the hose which can cause rotting and decaying, and a suitable removeable support member and handle are provided for ease in transport and deployment for use.